A Different Begining
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: AU: There was never a Shannon or Kelly. Gibbs did join the Marine but came back at 24 he became a NIS agent. Two years later he got his own team McGee and Burley. He found a 18 year old boy that was in the need of a home. M/M Possible MPreg Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Kelly Kate DiNozzo & Leroy Jethro DiNozzo.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: AU Gibbs never married Shannon though he did join the Marines right out of high school. He was in the Marines for four years until his knee was blown out badly and he was discharged because of the injury. When his knee was better, he joined up with NIS a lot of things changed after three years it went from NIS to NCIS. Mike retired and Gibbs got his own team.**

**WARNING: There well be a Mpreg. This one Tony is only 18 when the romance starts with Gibbs who is 28 years old. This story is also not following the history of Gibbs for there is no Shannon or Kelly.**

**OOC: Not sure if I should continue with this could just be a small one shot, so send me some reviews. But knowing me I may start writing some more for it and it will have a second chapter but we'll see how it goes.**

**Thanks to Donna for the beautiful beta she did on this story. So people can actually understand the story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mike had retired and I had my own team. Stan Burley had been with us for about a year and he was now my second in command. I was the youngest NCIS Lead Agent in DC but I did good work. We had a new kid join us. He was fresh out of MIT and he was okay with a gun but he was even better with a computer. Abby had joined NCSIS about my second year in, she was a weird one but I had grown to love her like a younger sister. Ducky had been here for longer than me but he had become a good friend over time and he was someone I could go to. One of my Marine brothers who had died when we were serving together had left me his Victorian house. It had been passed down through the generations of his family but he was the last. He said he wanted it to go to someone who would take care of it. I was glad that it had a large basement - I was building a boat down there. Yes, everyone has their own odd little quirks.

I was jogging down the park near my house when I saw something. I ran over. It was a young kid, maybe about eighteen or twenty, and he was beat up pretty bad. I kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He winced and pulled away as he looked at me with beautiful green eyes, but with so much damn fear in them. I touched his shoulder again.

"Easy there. I need to get you to a hospital. Let me call for an ambulance."

I grabbed my cell and he grabbed it. As he looked at me the fear in his eyes was fading and he was calming some. I figured he didn't see me as his attacker. He was shaking so I took my sweatshirt off and slid it over him. Looking at his clothes I saw they were expensive, they had some dirt on them but they were not what some common kid would wear. He finally spoke when he had caught his breath after me waking him up.

"No hospital, please? Just want to sleep. Promise I won't disturb anyone, I just want sleep."

I was glad I hadn't run too far from my house .I sighed heavily and helped him stand up. He looked at me as I started to walk.

"Fine but you're not sleeping out here. I am calling a friend who is a doctor to look you over. You can sleep in my guest bedroom. You got a name?"

He had stopped fighting me and that was a good thing. He walked along with me, stumbling occasionally, as we headed to my house. I didn't get a name from him but I took him upstairs and put him in the guest room before I went to my room and then came back and tossed him some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Take a shower and then lay down. I'll call my friend to come look at you. Then we'll talk about what happened."

I left him then, not wanting him to answer now. He needed to calm down a little more. I heard the shower start as I called Ducky and told him I needed him over at my house. I told him what I found and that the boy needed to be looked at. Ducky was one of those medical examiner's that he had taken an oath to help anyone who needed it and he was going to do it. I made some tea and some coffee, just as it was ready was when I heard Ducky come in and call for me. I lead him upstairs to find the boy sitting on the bed. His shirt was off and he was in good shape under all those bruises. Duck went right over and started to look at him. He looked up at me and I nodded to let him know it was okay.

"My dear boy, let me have a look at you. Why don't you tell me your name? I am Donald Mallard but you can call me Ducky."

I smirked, that was Ducky for you he could make anyone feel comfortable. The kid seemed to relax under his touch and words. Ducky was looking over his wounds as the kid talked for only the second time since I had met him. He had a beautiful voice and he was a handsome man. Really wasn't a boy here, even if his face looked as if was right out of high school.

"Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony. Please don't call father, he disowned me and he said that if I ever came back, that he would make it worse next time."

I had heard the name DiNozzo before. He was some business man that was rich, he had one son. I had heard he did some dirty dealings but no one had ever been able to prove it to put him behind bars. Well, he wasn't going back to his father, that was for sure. Hell, not sure what I was thinking.

"Not going to call your dad, kid. You're going to live here until we can get you on your feet. You can do chores around the house for room and food."

Ducky looked me and I knew he approved. The kid looked shocked but didn't say anything because at that moment Ducky was doing his vitals. He went quiet and he just nodded to me. For some reason I didn't think this kid was going to be so quiet once I got to know him. There was a small gleam in his eye. I left Ducky to finish what he was doing and I went to get some coffee for me and get Ducky some tea. Duck came down and said he just needed some rest. He drank his tea and headed out. I let the kid rest, he deserved it after what he went through.

Later that night I was proven right. This kid wasn't quiet when he came down to eat dinner. He talked about a lot of movies, I just raised an eyebrow. He was a big James Bond fan but where I grew up watching movies and TV wasn't what you did really. I looked at him.

"Tony, you finish high school?"

He nodded, the gleam in his eyes was a little stronger but I'm guessing he has a lot to get over from whatever the hell his father did to him. He took a bite of his food before he took a deep breath to say something.

"Yeah, I graduated. Got accepted to the police academy here in D.C. I want to be a cop. I want to make it to detective. I promise I won't be in your hair that long. I go into the academy in about two months, then when I get out, I can pay you rent and buy food too, is that okay?"

Truth was, living in this house alone has been lonely and having a roommate sounded like a good idea. I had already started to trust the kid, which is damn rare for me, but something about him told my gut that he was good for me. I was bi-sexual ever since my hormones kicked in and I would have to say that this kid was handsome and turned me on.

"Yeah Tony, you can live here. When you start making a pay check, you can pay half the utilities and half the food bill."

He gave me a grin that showed those beautiful teeth and made my heart stop beating. Add that with those beautiful green eyes. Damn, this kid could charm the president himself. He helped me wash the dishes and he put them away as I went to the basement. He followed me down. As he looked at the boat I knew the question coming, Burley and Mike had asked the same one.

"How the hell are you going to get the boat out of the basement?"

I laughed softly and just handed him a sander before starting to show him how to sand. When I had been working for a good twenty minutes, the kid told me about how he loved sports and how he was good at it. Then he started about some movie that his story had reminded him of. I had a question that I wanted, no needed, to ask.

"Tony, why did your father disown you?"

He stopped for a second, then continued his work on the boat. He slid his fingers over his spot, the kid was good with a sander. He didn't answer right away but I wasn't going to force him to answer me immediately. But I did want an answer, it was something I needed to know. What the hell would possess a man to beat his own son? He finally spoke.

"I refused to join the business and he found out…" he stopped. I just kept working, letting him get it out without forcing him. "He found out that I was gay. If you don't want me here 'cause I'm gay I'll just leave now."

I looked at him and I saw fear in his eyes again. I looked at him and started to sand the boat some more.

"You've got your part to do, get to work Tony. Tomorrow we're going to discuss chores for you until it's time for you to go to the Academy. You should be there for about six months or so, with some leave time. When you get back, you will have half the chores, alongside me. Deal?"

Tony gave me another one of those breathtaking smiles and I smirked back as we went to work. He was eager for the attention. I could see he had been ignored a lot and he liked to have someone care about him. I may not say it in words but he seemed to understand that I was going to help him and be a friend. Even if I did want to be more then friends with this kid, I sure wouldn't mind getting him in my bed. But I would like to get to know him first. Hell, I think I could have a future with this kid. We worked until I could see that he was falling asleep where he was standing. I walked over and touched his back softly before guiding him up the stairs.

"Bedtime Tony."

I had to laugh to myself, he looked like he was about to fight me about it, then he yawned and leaned into my touch. From the beating I could tell the kid had a strong back. I got him to bed and decided to head to bed myself. I had the weekend off and I was going to show Tony around the house, maybe go to the store, see what he liked to eat. I heard something which woke me up. I looked at the clock, it was about midnight. I stood up walked to Tony's room. I walked over to his bed and stroked his face, he was whimpering.

"Tony, come on, wake up. You're safe."

He sat up straight. I got ready for him to attack but instead his arms went around my neck. I ran my hand down his back as my other hand slid up to stroke his neck softly. Whispering soft words into his ear, letting him know he was safe and that I had him. The bed was big enough so I moved him over and I slid into the bed next to him. He curled up as close as he could get next to me. He started breathing deeper, I took a deep breath as I pulled the covers over us, he seemed to be sleeping easier now. Truth was, it felt good to have this warm body curled up to my side, his head on my chest. As I feel asleep I thought to myself, "God, I'm getting in deep." I finally fell asleep, letting myself enjoy having someone curled up to me.

I felt Tony's head lift off my chest. As he sat up I opened my eyes, he looked confused at me. I reached up and slid my hand along his bare back, it just felt like the right thing to do. I sat up and touched his face, stroking it softly. He was so handsome. Hell, I wasn't thinking straight, that's for sure.

"Reason you being gay doesn't bug me is that I am bi. I find you damn attractive, Tony." I leaned forward and kissed him slowly. He kissed me back and I moaned softly as I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth, softly suckling on it before I pulled back. "But I don't want to rush it, Tony. Slow and easy."

I felt his head nuzzle into my neck and he nodded some as he slid his hands into mine. I was glad that he could relax with me, it made me feel good. I wasn't pushing this on him, I waited to see if he was going to say something.

"I feel like I want to give this a try, Jethro. But you not just going to leave me, or get bored of me, right? I don't mind going slow, I've never done it that way but, hey, I can always try something new."

I ran my hands down his bare chest before stroking his stomach. His skin felt good, that was for sure. I kissed him slowly again, wanting to taste him. He tasted sweet and his lips were so damn soft. I felt his hand slide around my neck as we kissed slowly. He pulled back and I could see the need in his eyes and I sure as hell know that I wanted him too.

"Not going to leave you, Tony, want you as long as you want me." I stood up and headed to the door. "Get a hot shower and I'll start cooking breakfast."

I headed downstairs. God, I left the boy but I was so hard. I sighed some as I went to my own bathroom. I reached down, my hand moving to my hardened cock and started stroking it slowly. I closed my eyes, seeing myself sliding into Tony's tight ass. I moaned, stroking myself harder and faster, biting my bottom lip as I came, hard. I headed down after cleaning myself up. Tony came down shortly after. He blushed some as he leaned against the counter.

"I called over to the house, my Uncle is going to send all my clothes so I have more to wear than just your clothes."

I nodded, it was a good idea. Maybe he had one family member that was going to help him out some. I handed him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage before I sat down with my own.

"Good, Tony." I sat down and started to take a bite and he followed suit. I watched him for second. "So, I was thinking I'd take you out for dinner and movie tonight. You know, first date and all."

He looked up and there was more than a spark in his eyes today and I liked that. It looked good on him. He seemed happier though I knew there was still a shit load of turmoil in there because of what had happened with his father. I took a deep breath, I wanted to ask him something. He had nodded to the date.

"Tony, where's your mother in all this? I mean, you do have a mother, right, Tony?"

I saw some pain in his eyes. We had finished eating and he stood up and moved away quickly. I followed to find him sitting on the couch. I sat beside him and was about to apologize for pushing him when I felt him take my hand. He leaned against me, he was shaking. Hell, what happened to his mother? He took a deep breath and I decided to let him talk first.

"My father beat her too. He didn't treat her well at all. He slept around, didn't care if she knew. Hell, he slept with some of the maids even. When I was twelve, I went to the barn to ride a horse and there she was, hanging from the rafters with a rope around her neck. The letter said she couldn't take my father's abuse and cheating on her anymore."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. He started to cry, it was a heart wrenching sound. I had a feeling he had never had a chance to cry about his mother's death before. He turned around and he straddled my lap, his head buried into my neck as I held him. I let him cry this out. I think if Mike saw me right now, he'd think I'd gone soft. Hell, I had for this kid. I slid my hands along his back and he relaxed. Eventually he pulled back.

"DiNozzo's don't cry. I shouldn't have showed weakness. Sorry, Jethro."

Ah hell, Tony, I thought as I looked at him. His father had really done a number on him. I know I didn't like people saying sorry and crying over spilled milk, but hell he was crying over his mother's death. That was a damn good reason to cry. I stroked his face, wiping the tears from his face.

"Tony, crying isn't a sign of weakness when your mourning someone you loved. Don't ever say sorry when there's no reason for it, got me?"

He let me hold him a bit longer and then he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. For the rest of the day I showed him the chores that he would be doing. He asked if he could always help me with my boat. I had told him I didn't mind teaching him how to do it and some day we go sailing together. He had liked that I was happy to find out he knew how to sail. We had actually talked about sail boats and the best places to sail. He had offered to make me dinner and I could go rent a movie. I had loved that idea.

"Sure, Tony. I'll be back soon with a movie and some wine."

I left to get some wine, we had already got the food for the week at the store. I sure as hell wasn't sure what kind we needed so I got a good red and one white wine. When I got back I had picked up a few James Bond movies, thought I'd give these movies ago. I had found the whole collection for sale at a store and figured it be better than roses to Tony. I did get a dozen red roses too though. When I walked in, he smiled and gasped loudly.

"No way, the whole collection in tin cans, Jethro!"

He then grabbed me and kissed me. I laughed softly he was like a child that had never got a present. Truth probably was he may have never got one that he wanted. I smirked and kissed him back before he moved back. God, the meal smelled so damn good. We were having salmon, boiled lobster and some white rice. It smelled delicious. He blushed some as he started to serve it up. I put the movies in the living room. I had bought a DVD player and a new TV, so we set it up when we waiting for dinner.

"Smells good, Tony."

He flushed red. God, he looked good with a blush on his cheeks. I set out the wine and poured the drinks when he told me which one he wanted. We ate the meal and talked a little about things. We sat back to admire the large flat screen I had got along with the DVD player. He seemed happy with that. I smirked, I figured he would love this. Okay, so I just bought a few expensive things because I wanted the kid to feel loved, so shoot me. We had set it up in my bedroom, not sure why but that was his idea. He had actually said he knew how I wanted to keep the house looking the same. I had asked him to sleep in my bed tonight. I knew the nightmares were going to come again. I still didn't want to rush it, though. We watched the movie together but Tony was still recovering so he ended up falling asleep.

I turned them off like he showed me and pulled his back against my chest and I held him as I slept. God, I knew this was going a little fast but it felt so right. I wanted this to last for as long as possible. The week went fast. Tony was warming up to me though he wasn't talking about his past much. He told me of his mother and a little of how his father was abusive bastard. We moved all his clothing into my room. He slept in my bed and I knew it was going to be a miserable time when he went to the academy and he wasn't in my arms at night. Well, for now, I had him in my bed and I could hold his warm body to mine while I slept and it felt good to have him. My buddies always told me it was good to have someone to come home to and when I came home early or late now, there he was, ready for me to come home. I was ready to see him every time I came home. I would call if I wasn't going to come home at night. We were settling in to a nice flow and I liked it and Tony seemed to as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Kelly Kate DiNozzo & Leroy Jethro DiNozzo.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**WARNING: There well be a possible Mpreg. Because I enjoy letting men get pregnant and also a gay couple to have the chance to go threw a pregnancy together it's a beautiful thing. This one Tony is only 18 when the romance starts with Gibbs who is 28 years old. This story is also not following the history of Gibbs for there is no Shannon or Kelly.**

**OOC: Yes I know that most people in real don't become NCIS agents around the age of 19 or 22 they have to have some college. But as this is my fan fiction then lol it goes my way. **

* * *

Tony and I had started to go out for a daily run, we usually went for about eight mile. Good thing about having some woods in your back yard, we could run there instead of running on the side walks. If I got off work at some point we went to my friends boxing gym, luckily I had a spare key. The nights he couldn't sleep we went and worked out. It had been two weeks and Tony had moved in to my bedroom. We had gone as far as kissing. Tony had finally admitted to me that he had never slept with a man, only made out with them. Tony also had a mask he pulled on, whenever we were in public he acted like an upbeat and flirty young man. Around me he was becoming more sure of himself, not acting so scared, and the nightmares had started to ease. I hadn't taken him to my work place yet. The only person he knew from work was Ducky. I had put him on the guest list at work so if he came to visit he could just come up.

I had come home about 17:00 and there was a note saying that he had gone for a run in the park and would be back. I decided to call for Chinese for us to eat tonight. I had also rented some movie Tony said he had heard was good. We watched movies Friday night if I wasn't working. He came in, he'd had a good run, I could tell by his breathing and the sweat on his brow. I wiped it off and kissed him softly, stroking his face as he smirked.

"Going to go take a shower, be back down as soon as I'm done."

I nodded and I heard him head upstairs. I listened and I hear the shower start. I went to the door when there was a knock and paid for the food and went back in to get things ready in the kitchen. I set the food down and served up the food on to the plates. Tony didn't take long showers. I grabbed two beers. Yeah, Tony wasn't old enough yet, but he wasn't getting drunk and doing stupid shit under my roof so I didn't mind giving him a beer here and there. But I knew Tony, he would want tea or milk as well. All we had was milk, so I put the glass of milk down on the table. He came down and smiled.

"Smells good. I forgot to eat lunch."

I growled at him, he looked at me like he hadn't meant to say that. I had been trying to get him to gain a little weight. Ducky said that he was a little to thin and I made him promise to eat all three meals. But I guess I could let some slide.

"Don't forget next time, you know Ducky said that you need to gain some will also help you at the academy, Tony."

He blushed some and nodded as he began eating. He was talking more to me now and that was good. Sometimes I couldn't shut him up but that was Tony, at least he was becoming more comfortable with me. That meant a lot for my boyfriend to trust and to be comfortable with me. There were times when I smacked the back of his head to shut him up. He finished his food and we did the dishes together before we moved to watch a movie in our room. Was odd to share my room but I was enjoying it.

"I can't wait to watch this movie, Jethro. I've heard a lot of good things about it."

I turned the movie on and about twenty minutes in to it I was bored off my ass and I could tell Tony was too, so I grunted and turned the movie off. I turned to Tony before he could say anything and I started to slowly kiss him. He moaned softly as he slid his hands along my bare chest and I moaned into his mouth as he stroked my sensitive nipples. I knew I was moving a little more than normal. I slid my hands down into his sweats and I watched him as he threw his head back as I stroked his cock. He moaned and looked at me.

"Never had a man touch my cock. Feels good, Jethro."

I nibbled down his neck and along his shoulder, I felt his hand searching and then I felt his hand stroke me through my sweats. I moved my hips against his touch, the soft moans coming from him were making me harder than ever. He stopped me and stopped his stroking of me. He sat up, kissing me slowly, then he slid his sweats down and he looked at me as my fingers slid over his balls, he whimpered softly. I kissed along his neck and I slid down, just softly circling around the hole of his ass. He cried out softly as I touched him.

"Jethro, I think its time you took me. Don't want to be a virgin anymore, Jethro."

I grunted softly and moved between his legs as I kissed him hard. I reached down and pushed my sweats off and laid on top of him, letting are cocks thrust together, oh so slowly at first. He moaned as I groaned, kissing him softly while rocking against him, our cocks pressed together. His hands slid through my hair and I slid down, kissing down his neck. I had got the lube out of the drawer. He moaned softly, sliding his hands along my shoulder. I kissed his nipple and he gently arched his back, he whispered my name along with soft words of need. I slid some lube onto my fingers and I stroked around his asshole again. He cried out as my finger eased into him. I stopped moving until I felt him relax, then I pushed my finger further in, hitting his prostate and he cried out a little louder.

"Jethro, hurts but it's so good."

I started to stroke my finger in and out of his tight hole, nudging his prostate as he moved against my finger. I moaned softly, he was so damn tight. I slid up, kissing him. His cock was being stroked between our stomachs. He started to buck under me and he gasped as I slid the second finger in and started to work it in and out of his tight hole. I sat up, rubbing some lube along my cock as I looked at Tony. I needed to be sure.

"Tony, you're sure you want this?"

He sat up and kissed me slowly. I moaned softly as he started to stroke the lube onto my cock. I moved against his fingers. I guess he was ready because, God his hands felt good on my cock. I softly pushed him back and lowered my head and kissed him, letting his legs rest on my thighs as I eased myself into him slowly. I stopped when he tensed up and I slid my hand between our bodies to carefully stroke his cock. Sucking on his tongue, when he relaxed I slid all the way in, stroking along his prostate. He threw his head back as he moaned and I nibbled down his neck and I moaned into his ear. He felt so damn good as I thrust in and out of him.

"Tony, feel so tight and so damn good."

I kept stroking along his prostate and he pushed his hands into my hair. As we kissed again I could feel he wasn't going to last long, this was his first time with a man. So I moved faster, wanting him to cum. I raised myself up a little as I thrust harder into him, stroking his cock with some lube. He was thrusting against my hand and I could see in his eyes that he was close.

"Cum for me, Tony. I know you want to cum, Tony, let it go."He cried out as he started to shoot his cum everywhere. It landed on both our chests as I moved inside him, feeling his asshole tighten around my cock. I moaned as I started to move even harder and faster, breathing hard as I felt myself freeze and cum inside him. I breathed hard as I gave a few more thrusts. Then I laid next to him, dragging his body to mine. I reached over and grabbed a towel and started to clean us both up. I laughed softly as I pulled the covers over us. He had fallen asleep on me. I nuzzled his shoulder as I started to fall asleep myself, this was a night I would never forget.

I woke up to find Tony plastered to my side. I smirked as I slid out of bed, gently sliding the covers back over him. I remember after my first time letting a man top me, which is rare as hell, but I was worn out the next day. I kissed his lips then walked down to the kitchen in sweat pants. We had gone to the next level in our relationship and I was happy. I was going to be going crazy during the week while he is training at the police academy. I read the information he'd received, it seems he gets the weekends off.

I came back upstairs about thirty minutes later. It was now 09:00 and I set the two coffees down. I stroked Tony's back, he was sprawled naked on his stomach, all the covers kicked off. I kissed his shoulder as I ran my hand along his ass. He mumbled and I smiled as I kissed his lips and he started to kiss me back.

"Morning, baby, why don't you get up? Got you some coffee, I was thinking we could go to the beach today: swim, have a picnic."

Tony grunted some as he nuzzled into my chest. I stroked his back as I covered him up again because he was shivering. He did this when I wasn't in the bed, he kicked the covers down then got cold. I felt his body slide along my side as I kissed him softly and he kissed me back. He was being a little hard to wake and usually it's me that's a grump in the morning. I figured he was probably a little sore. I stroked his hips and slid out of the bed.

"Drink the coffee, I'll get your shower running."

I heard him cuss at me and I smirked as I started the shower. He walked in stark naked and I smirked as he kissed me slowly, pushing my sweats down. I moaned softly as he stroked my cock and smirked. I slid into the shower and he got in with me. We started to kiss slowly, his hand stroking my cock to hardness. I had noticed when he was in bed, he was already rock hard. I slid my hands through his hair before I started to stroke both our cocks at the same time. I moaned softly as he thrust against me and looked at me.

"Jethro, feels good."

I kissed him slowly, pressing him softly against the shower wall, letting the water fall over us as he cried out. I grunted as I came with him. He nuzzled into me. I washed his body and mine. I held him softly as I stroked along his back as the hot water rolled over us. I knew he was probably still sore from me taking him.

"Tony, you're going to be sore until you get used to it. I know it sucks but I promise I'll make it better tonight. Get your body more used to me making love to you."

He just leans against me and nods his head. We got out, dried and got dressed. He was still waking up some. When we got downstairs he stretched out. He started to make breakfast for us, and as he did I watched him, sipping on my coffee as I stroked his hips when I got the chance. He smiled at me. Okay, I was being a corny lover right now, but last night was special to me and I know it was for him.

"Jethro, last night… I won't forget that. I wouldn't mind making love to you every night and then taking a shower with you every morning."

I smirked as we went to the beach that day. I took off the last week before he went off to start at the police academy. We travelled a little. I had rented a sail boat and we sailed around for a week, made love on the boat and just generally spent some time together.

Through the whole six months he was at the Academy, I saw Tony's body become more toned and stronger. It was a good thing. It showed me he was working hard to become a cop. I stood in the stands smiling to myself as I saw Tony stand so tall and serious. I could see the pride in his eyes that he was graduating the police academy. He winked at me, I hadn't seen him this happy ever and I could tell he had found something he really wanted.

I went down and handed him a small box. When he opened it, it was a belt knife. I'd had it inscribed especially. "Anthony DiNozzo" was what was engraved on the knife. The back was engraved as well, "Semper Fi". Tony wasn't a Marine but he was now part of my family and I hoped he understood that. He smirked. We didn't show emotions here, we knew better. I tagged along with some of his buddies to a bar. They all drank some and I ended up driving half of them to their homes. I finally got Tony home and making love that night just didn't happen because the instant he was on the bed, he passed out. I wasn't mad, the kid deserved it, finally having friends that didn't care about his money, just him. I slid into bed after I had got a bucket, just in case. Tony nuzzled into me and I kissed his forehead then I fell asleep myself, holding him close to my side.


End file.
